Miku Harune
"Happy-Lucky-Miku!" '' '''Mikuru "Miku" Harune (Mihama) '''is the main protagonist of Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn! and is the primary protagonist of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Road. She is in the 8th grade and with a Lovely and Star-type style. Her main color is pink and rainbow. Her sister is Ayaka and her parents are Aira and Sho, although Miku doesn't know that they are her real parents or that Aya is her sister. Her adopted parents are Naru and Kouji. She loves to sing, dance, making clothes and doing Prism Shows. She is also very good in deo-ing things like Prism Stones. She is the leader of Pretty Prisms, and with her in the group is her best friends Hinamori Toudou and Haru Takamine . Her rival is Ayaka and she has a crush on Hinamori's brother, Hikaru. Personality Miku has a bubbly and upbeat personality. She is also a bit of an airhead. She never gives up and aways tries to do her best. She is always there for her friends and is willing to help anyone. She is also a bit clumsy and is shy at first, but later becomes less shy. She loves to be a Prism Star and wants to being smiles to people's faces and give them dreams like Aira Harune. Style and Apperance Miku has brown hair and light brown eyes and she usually wears lovely or star styled clothes. She has also been shown to wear pop and cool clothes. During the beginning of the show, Miku wears a pink ribbon on her hair, but later on she ataches her Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Stone to a hair tie and uses it on her hair. Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn Since Miku lost her memories of her parents as a child, all she remembers is her parents now, Naru and Kouji. Once it was Miku's 13th birthday, her adopted parents finally told Miku that she was adopted. After finding out this, she went upstairs to her room and grabed her Prism Case with her Prism Stones and told her parents that she needs to get some air, left and went to the ice rink. While she was there, she told herself that she will find her real parents. When Miku did a Prism Jump, after that Prism Jump she suddenly did a Prism Act called Beautiful Rainbow Memory. It showed Miku when she was little watching her mother do the Aurora Rising: Dream with her sister and father for the first time. Dispite not seeing her parents and her sisters faces clearly, she knows that her mother did the famous Aurora Rising: Dream. After that, Miku ran back home and asked her parents if they know how her real parents are. But, they do not know who they are, although Naru told her that her real mother was a very famous Prism Star who did the legendary Aurora Rising Dream. Miku told them that she would try to find her real parents and her sister, and Naru and Kouji told her that they would help too. Miku then desided to follow her dreams as a Prism Star and become Prism Queen. Relationships Friends *'Hinamori Toudou - She is the best friend of Miku and they are usually seen together *Haru Takamine - She is one of Miku's closest friends and Miku and Hinamori tease Haru most of the time. *'Tsubasa - '''She has a very close relationship with Miku and helps her a lot with understanding and learning more about Prism Shows. *'Yuko - ' 'Love Interest *'Hikaru Toudou - '''He has a crush on Miku and Miku has a crush on him. 'Rivals' *'Aya Harune - She is Miku's older sister (by 2 min.) and is her main rival. Aya is very competative during contests, between Miku and her. Aya also has a crush on Hikaru, so it is a love triangle between them. '''Family *'Aira Harune - '''She and Miku have been seen very close to each other during Miku's childhood. *'Sho Harune - He and Miku has also been seen very close to each other during Miku's childhood. *'Naru Mihama - '''She is Miku's adopted mother, but Naru treats Miku as her own. *'Kouji Mihama - 'He is Miku's adopted father, but Kouji treats Miku as his own. Kouji is very protective of Miku, especially when it comes to boys and Hikaru. *'Ira Harune - 'She is Miku's older cousin, they are very close to eachother when it come to secrets Prism Jumps Miku can do 3 consecutive jumps and is one of the best Prism Stars at Pretty Top. She has 11 different Prism Jumps. Miku can also do a Prism Live and Prism Act. Later, she was able to do 4 consecutive jumps. She is able to do 5 consecutive jumps, Super Star Splash, Fresh Furits Basket, Rainbow Tail, Aurora Rising: Dream, and Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel Dream, during the Prism Queen Cup and won the title of Prism Queen. In Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Road, Miku now does 4 to 7 consective jumps in her Prism Shows. Also, during the time when the Prism Queen was getting close, Miku has chosen to take the risk of making 8 or maybe 9 consecutive jumps, breaking the record of 7 jumps. At the end of PRRR during the Prism Queen Cup, Miku does 10 consective Prism Jumps, and transforms into her true form on the 10th jump. Miku was also the second one to gain her wings in Pretty Rhythm Stars Reborn after the last Prism Queen Tsubasa. Miku's wings are similar to Rinne's wings but Miku's are rainbow colored. *'Prism Live: Star '(uses Prism Rainbow Guitar) *'Prism Live: Lovely (uses Prism Rainbow Guitar) *'Prism Live: Lovely/Pop Combo' (with Hinamori) *'Prism Act: Beautiful Rainbow Memory '(shows Miku's first time seeing a Prism Show) *'Prism Act: Twin Prism Angels' (with Aya) *'Prism Act: Road to Symphonia '(PR Rainbow Road only) *'Rainbow Pretty Rhythm '(signature jump and 1st form of Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel) *'Lovely Splash' *'Fresh Fruits Basket' *'Pretty Starlight Shower Perfect '(In PR Rainbow Road only) *'Star Splash' *'Lovely Rainbow' *'100% Pure Pure Arrow' *'Fluttering Rainbow Tail' *'Rainbow Rising' *'Aurora Rising: Dream' *'Pretty Rhythm: Pure Prism Rainbow' (2nd form of Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel) *'Super Star Splash' *'Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel Dream' (3rd and last form) *'Ready, Set, Go! Dream Goes On, Skater Goddess!' *'Shining Rainbow Road, Prism Star!' Songs Main Songs #'Dream Goes On' #'Give Me Five! ' #'Kibou ni Tsuite ' #'Iiwake Maybe' #'My Pretty Rhythm' Songs Writen by Miku #'My Pretty Rhythm' #'Dance To The Beat (for Hinamori and Hikaru)' #'Sora no Hoshi (for Haru)' #'Wonderland (Stolen by Rima)' #'Kaze ni Sakura ' #'Happy Time!' Prism Stones Miku has collected around 70 Prism Stones. 13 Star, 14 Lovely, 11 Pop, 5 Cool, 12 Sexy, 10 Feminime, and 5 Ethnic. Miku's main Prism Show Outfit is the one of the Seven Decors but a different version. Miku has collected all of the Prism Stones needed to make a Prism Angel Decor. She made a Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Decor. Miku's parents had gave her the Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Necklace to her when she was born and has had it ever since. Miku won the Pure White Wedding Tiara from a contest. Naru gave Miku the Deco Rainbow Wedding Dress to her for her 14th birthday gift. Mia gave Miku the Symphoina Boots to her for winning a Prism Battle with her. Trivia *Miku's boots on her main Prism Show Outfit are designed to look like to boots on the logo of Pretty Rhythm. *Miku has shown to be very good at singwriting and has writen her own song and songs for others. *It was showed near the end of PRRR, that Miku was actually from the Prism World and was a wish from Aira to have a child, which is Miku and Aya, who are one person. Category:OC Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Female